Unhappy Sammy
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam is very unhappy. Cas wants to find out why and then fix it. Tickles! Please Enjoy!


Sam was in the bitchiest of moods. He had these moments before, but this one was bad. Dean tried valiantly to make it better, but he only succeeded in making it worse. He even got shoved by the moose once, which stemmed a lack of conversation between the two brothers. Castiel was checking in on them occasionally, especially when he sensed an unusually large amount of tension between them.

Now, Dean went out to a local bar in the town, searching for booze and chicks. Sam stayed in the hotel room, drinking a beer and watching TV. He was pretty zoned out, his body overall relaxed. This is why he jumped a foot in the air when the angel, Castiel, appeared beside him.

"Jesus, Cas..." Sam glanced at the angel, trying to steady his heart rate.

"Hello, Sam."

"What's the matter? Dean's out so if you were looking for him-"

"I wasn't looking for your brother."

"Okay. What then?"

Cas looked at Sam with the blankest of expressions. The youngest Winchester waited for an answer. None came and Sam uncomfortably went back to staring at the television screen.

"You fought with Dean again."

Sam tightened his jaw, but did not acknowledge Castiel.

"It was nothing..." he finally mumbled. Cas didn't press the subject.

"May I sit with you, Sam?"

"Umm... yeah, sure."

Sam didn't expect Cas to seat himself directly next to him on his bed while there was a perfectly empty one right across from them. Sam scooted over a bit.

"What is this you are watching?" Castiel stared at the screen, fascinated.

"Umm, I don't even know," Sam actually paid attention to what was on the screen, "It looks like cartoons."

Cas sat, completely absorbed in watching Bugs Bunny trying to evade Elmer Fudd, with Daffy Duck right along beside him. At one point, Cas let out a breathy laugh and turned his head to give a grin to Sam. The angel was disappointed when he didn't see Sam sharing the same enjoyment while watching the cartoon.

"Sam, did you see how his beak turned inside out? It was quite humorous, considering that it's not physically possible."

Sam just mumbled a, "Mmhm," staring into space. Castiel wanted to make Sam happier. He was watching him like this for almost two weeks now and he was sick of it. Now all he needed was something funny to make Sam smile.

While trying to think of something, Castiel went back to watching the TV. His mind was blank of ideas until there was a particular scene in the cartoon that made him tilt his head in confusion. It depicted Daffy being trapped in a hole and Bugs was using what looked like a feather, rubbing it against the underside of the duck's webbed foot. What was interesting to Cas was that Daffy was laughing.

"Sam," Cas said in almost a strict, firm tone. This caused the youngest of the two Winchesters to snap out of whatever funk he was in for the moment and look at the angel.

"Yeah?"

"What is the overgrown rabbit doing to the duck?"

Sam watched the scene on television. Now he looked as confused as Cas.

"He's, um, tickling him."

Castiel racked his endless angel brain for some kind of definition. He couldn't find any.

"What is tickling?"

"It's... You never heard of it?"

Cas shook his head, averting his eyes from the television screen to look at Sam. He noticed now that Sam looked bad. Bad because he had a slight stubble and there were heavy bags under his eyes, along with a wrinkled forehead.

"Tickling is... it's when you touch someone in a certain way or spot, and they usually laugh."

"Why do they laugh?"

"I dunno. Nerves or something."

Cas pondered this for a minute.

"And how does one tickling?"

Sam flashed a smirk and explained, "Ticking is what it's called, Cas. The action is tickle. And the person you tickle is called being ticklish."

"How does one... tickle?"

"You find their ticklish spots."

"Sam, I noticed that the rabbit was using a feather. Is that what makes tickling work?"

"Not exactly..."

"Are you ticklish, Sam?"

"No."

Cas heard how quickly Sam said that one word and he smirked.

"Then would you mind instructing me on how to tickle someone? It looks like... fun."

"Umm..." Sam was very uneasy about this whole thing, "Look, Cas, I really would try and help you but I'm just too out of i-HEY!"

Sam yelped and pulled his foot towards him when he felt Cas run a single curious finger up his sole. Castiel looked amused.

"Are you going to inform me about this tickling?"

Sam took too long to answer, so Cas used the cartoon as a reference when he cast his angel mojo on Sam's body, causing the large man to be frozen stiff.

"Cas! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Sam tried struggling, but it was no use. Cas moved up to Sam's upper body and adjusted him so he was lying on his back.

"Cas, this isn't funny. I'm not in the mood."

"But you are ticklish, correct? You lied to me."

"Alright, yes, I'm ticklish! But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna show you how to tickle someone while I'm like this."

Castiel frowned down at Sam. He looked back at the TV, in hope to find more information about tickling.

"Sam, I will leave you here like this unless you tell me the proper technique to tickling."

Sam thought this over. He had been feeling like crap lately, especially with all the stuff he's been through with Dean. And when his older brother used to pin him down and tickle him when they were younger, he always secretly enjoyed it. It was a release from their everyday hunter's life. So maybe this would be good for him. Plus, Cas looked too freaking adorable as he stared down at Sam with a smile playing on his lips.

"W-Well... you have to kind of... wiggle your fingers on someone's ticklish spot. Or you could poke it, I guess."

Castiel looked confused.

"And where would someone be ticklish?"

"Oh God, Cas... the most common spots are someone's sides, stomach, ribs, armpits, neck-AH! Ca-_has_!"

The angel had prodded Sam's side repeatedly with his index finger. Next, he wiggled all five fingers against the Winchester's side. Sam bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Cas... stop. I-I was lyhying..."

"About what?" Cas asked, but didn't stop his wiggling fingers.

"'M nohahat ticklish..."

"Are you sure? What am I doing wrong, Sam?"

Castiel tried both of his hands against both of Sam's sides and he let out an audible, "HA!" before breathing rapidly while biting his lip. Cas then tried anything he thought might get a reaction from Sam. The angel squeezed Sam's sides and massaged his lower ribs like an experienced tickler would. Sam broke and loud laughter poured from his mouth.

Castiel smiled widely at the sound of Sam's laughter. He continued tickling up and down the larger man's sides.

"Cahahahahas! AHAhahaha! Please... Enohough..."

Castiel stopped abruptly, and Sam was busy trying to catch his breath. Sam looked up at Cas and saw that the angel looked deeply troubled.

"C-Cas?"

"You don't find this pleasurable?"

Sam understood why Castiel looked they way he did.

"No... Cas... Some people hate being tickled because it makes them feel powerless."

"Do you feel powerless, Sam?"

Sam paused before he shook his head very slightly, feeling embarrassed. Cas seemed to lighten up upon seeing that.

"Then will you tell me where you are most ticklish?"

Sam's eyes widened, but as he looked up at Cas's eager blue eyes, he succumbed.

"Ahh... my knees and underarms, but please go easy, Cas."

With this new information, Cas adjusted Sam's arms until they were above his head, still immobile.

"Like this, Sam?" and Cas, not knowing any better, wiggled his fingers in the air above Sam's hollows. Just the action caused Sam to tense up and start giggling. Cas smiled at the reaction.

"I haven't even started yet."

Castiel chose to attack. Even with the lightest possible touch, Sam was laughing like a maniac. He tried desperately to pull his arms down, or any part of him, really. But nothing seemed to be responding to him.

"You seem to be very ticklish, Sam."

"HAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAS, STAHAHAHAP!"

Cas wanted to put Sam out of his supposed misery quickly, so he reached one hand back and wiggled his fingers on the Winchester's kneecap. Sam would've literally hit the roof if he wasn't mojoed by Cas. Castiel found himself chucking as Sam resorted to laughing, squealing, and occasionally snorting.

The last thing Cas wanted to try was to see how Sam would be reacting if he wasn't held down. He removed the invisible binding from Sam's body and immediately, Sam's body turned to defensive mode. This mode consisted of him fighting back, since Dean was usually the one who tickled him.

Without thinking, Sam's hands flew to Cas's hips, one of Dean's worst spots, and he dug in. The angel, not expecting this, or even knowing what tickling feels like, screamed out what could've been a laugh if one listened closely and launched himself to the foot of the bed, anywhere away from Sam.

Sam watched that reaction with pure amusement on his face, still giggling.

'Oh, this is going to be so sweet,' Sam thought as he launched himself at the stunned angel, pinning him beneath him. He dug his fingers into Cas's sides, causing the angel to scream, laugh, and beg in protest. It felt both pleasant and unpleasant. This was a new feeling to Castiel, and he was eager to explore it.

"SAHAHAHAM... Whyhyhy ahahaAHAHAHAm I la-laughihihing?"

The youngest Winchester laughed at that and replied with, "Cuz you're being tickled, Cas."

No matter how cheesy it sounded, Sam swore that Cas's laughter was angelic. He never had the chance to hear it to this extent before. Whether this was really Cas's laugh, or it was just his vessel's, Sam loved it.

He tried his luck on Castiel's underarms, wanting to know if he had the same weak spots as himself. Cas made an undignified squeak and clamped his arms down to his sides.

Sam tried every other ticklish spot on Cas's upper body. He just sat on the angel to give him time to catch his breath. It was adorable to see a panting, giggling, and red in the face Castiel.

"Sahaham..."

"Yeah?"

"That fehelt... strange."

"Still not done yet, Cas."

And with that, Sam lightly trailed his finger up and down Cas's thigh. The angel's leg jerked out and he gasped. Next, the larger one wiggled his fingers on the inside of Cas's thigh, which made Cas snort loudly and then fall into a string of high pitches gigged. Sam was wrong._That_ was the cutest sound he ever heard.

"SAHAHAHAHAHAA PLEHEHEHEHEHEAAAAAHAHA!"

Just then, Dean walked in, pulling out his gun when he heard what he thought was screaming. Big he just froze when he lowered his eyes to the sight of Sam tickling their angel to death.

"Dehehehehean!" Cas choked out between laughs, "Hehehelp meehee!"

It was then that Dean smirked, putting his handgun away. He made his was over to the bed, still grinning.

"What have I told you about torturing the angel, Sammy?"

At the sound of his brother's voice, Sam's head shot up but it was too late. Dean tackled him off of Cas and they landed roughly on the carpeted floor. Dean, elated at the sight of Sam smiling, dug his fingers into Sam's underarms. The younger of the two squealed, kicking his legs out. Meanwhile, Cas was lying on the bed, still trying to catch his breath from Sam's attack.

"DEHEHEEAN! N-NOHOT FAHAHAHAHAHAIR!"

Sam wanted to share Dean off of him, but the furious tickling in his underarms didn't quite make his arms available.

Castiel heard the laughter Dean was producing from Sam and he grinned, sitting up to observe the Winchester brothers.

The light-haired one was tickling Sam's underarm while his other hand was torturously squeezing his knee. Sam belted out loud laughter when Dean started doing that, but this was deeper laughter that his previous giggles and squeals. This was Sammy laughing for real.

Cas let out a breathy laugh. It felt good to smile like this. And seeing both Sam _and_ Dean so happy just made everything better. Then Cas got an evil idea. He tried out his angel mojo on Dean by walking over to him and placing a hand on the back of his head. Immediately, Dean gasped and fell off his brother, squirming around on the floor. Cas could see that he was repressing a smile, as well as the laughter building up in him. It felt like a hundred hands were tickling every inch of Dean's body.

"C-Ca-as... Thihihis i-isn't funnihihihihy! Mahake it- AH!," Some invisible force made its way to squeezing Dean's hip bones and he broke, "STAHAHAHAHAP! CAHAHAS, I-I SWEHEHAHAHAHAR!"

"Swear what, Dean? You don't look able enough to do anything to me at the moment."

Cas turned his head when he heard Sam laughing at what he said, just starting to stand.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Oh, don't thank me yet, Sam."

And with that, Castiel touched Sam's forehead before he could react and Sam fell to the floor in a laughing heap like his brother.

No one was unhappy that night.

_~The End~_


End file.
